1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree support construction method for positioning and supporting a tree to be planted artificially in parks, adjacent paved areas, international exposition sites and the like.
2. Description of Background Art
The conventional prior art method most similar to the present invention is applicant's tree support construction method disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent Application No. 61-195225.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the prior method teaches first placing the rootball 3 of a tree 1 into a hole 2 preformed in the ground. Thereafter, as illustrated in FIGS. 8(a) and 8(b), the trunk of the tree is encircled separately with four supporters 22 composed of a root wire 20 disposed within a rubber hose 21. Thereafter, as illustrated in FIGS. 8(a), a tension wire 24 is connected to the root wire 20 portion of each supporter 22, respectively, and to the anchors 23 which are positioned in the hole 2. The tension wire 24 is tightened around the circumference of rootball 3 to support the tree 1 with the opposing tension in the wire 24.
However, several problems are associated with use of the conventional method. First, each root wire 20 is wound about the tree trunk only once. Thus, each root wire 20 applies force to the tree 1 from only one direction by the tension of the tension wire 24. Thus, it is difficult to balance the attaching force applied to the tree by a single root wire to maintain the tree in an upright and supported position. Therefore, to maintain the desired force balance, it is necessary to use four separate supporters 22 from four individual and opposing directions. This makes the planting operation very difficult.
Further, if supporters 22 cover the tree roots 1a to hold the roots 1a with pressure, the root wire 20 in the supporter 22 will directly bite into the root 1a, causing a problem wherein the tree may be damaged and the bark may not be permitted to be exposed to the atmosphere.